


Draco's naughty kneazle

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And he makes you wet instead of making you want to cuddle him, Caning, Draco is ooc I guess, F/M, Face Slapping, Fantastic Racism, He's also absurdly good at magic, He's this suave and evil death eater instead of the scared teen in canon, Hermione looses her magic, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of studying, Involuntary Slavery, New tags wil be added each chapter, Nipple Torture, Nut busting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slapping, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Potter was protected by the blood wards and the burrow had it's own protections but Granger's home likely wasn't protected. After informing the Dark Lord of Granger's importance and having her captured, Draco is rewarded with the mudblood as his sex slave.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The reward

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. READ THE TAGS. READ ALL THE TAGS.  
> Disclaimer : I do not own the characters and I do not condone anything that happens in the story.
> 
> Warning: This story depicts sexual and physical assault and it's portrayal of the perpetrator can be interpreted as sympathetic. This may be offensive or triggering.

Draco's head ached from the the earlier assault the Dark Lord performed to judge if what he was saying was true. 

"you've done me a great service Draco, I have gleaned from your memory that the Potter boy is heavily reliant on the mudblood after killing her the boy will soon be in my clutches"

"My Lord, with the fear of seeming insolent may I propose that instead of killing the mudblood My Lord let me break her will and keep her alive in only body. She will be a great bait to lure in the Potter boy and make him comply with My Lord's every whim. And does the mudblood not deserve a punishment far worse than a swift death for helping Potter escape for so long?"

"Your proposal holda merit but I do not doubt that there is more to it that interests you than furthering my plan to kill that dratted boy"

"While serving the Lord is a reward in itself, I do hold enough of a grudge against the mudblood to find extraneous pleasure in this particular task if the Lord grants it to me"

"If you find serving me such a pleasant experience, why couldn't you kill Dumbledore?"

"It was a not for the lack of willingness my Lord believe me but however I wanted to accomplish it I was simply not competent enough to do so"

"Are you insinuating that I misjudged your capabilities?"

"Yes, My Lord"

Draco braced for the cruciatus, it came. He writhed managing not to scream. It was lifted after what he knew was a few seconds though it had felt like eons.

"How would you prevent the mudblood from escaping considering your incompetence?"

"I wish to take away her magic"

"That may work to that effect. Tell me Draco, do you love the mudblood?"

"I do not love her My Lord but I do feel lust for her. I am aware that the Lord does not feel base feelings like lust or frivolous ones like love and holds them in equally low regards, lesser being are affected by them."

"Don't you think your flattery has exceeded the limits of credibility?"

"my saccharine words may sound insincere but I do truly believe them to be true in my heart, though I oftentimes struggle with it"

"A cruciatus might remedy that I believe, what do you think of it Draco?"

"If the Lord judges it necessary for me to be crucioed, who am I to disagree?"

Draco braced for the second cruciatus, it never came. Instead, the Dark Lord said, "the Mudblood is yours. Send for wormtail to assist you in the ritual for taking away her magic. You are dismissed"

"Thank you my Lord"

\---*---

Draco let out a sigh as he left the throne room. He will forever be ingratiated to Severus for teaching him occlumency and how to act before the bloody wax statue masquerading as a Dark Lord even while he tried distancing himself from him. Severus had been more of a father to him than that incompetent slut who lulled him into a sense of indestructibility while he sold Draco's soul to a being worse than death. Sev said the most important lesson for dealing with the Dark Lord was to show minimal fear, to never backtrack from a claim when it seem to displease the Dark Lord, to never try to weasel out of a punishment. To give the impression that your primary reason for being a death eater is awe for Snakeface, you want to please him but not because his displeasure hurts you rather because you seek his approval, like you see him a mentor. The Dark Lord being the egomaniacal creature he is would eat it right up. 

But however well he hid it, Draco did feel fear. He was afraid, very afraid. He was afraid of the Dark Lord, of the order, of his aunt Bella and other crazy death eaters,. He was afraid for his mother, that fucking useless peacock, his life, his sanity, his soul. He was afraid for Severus who he knew was loyal to the order, for Greg and Vince who were crucioed often due to their incompetence, for Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Millicent, he was afraid for aunt Bella who never reigns in her tongue in front of the Dark Lord. Maybe he was also afraid for Ms.Greengrass with her tinkering laughter, and bright hazel eyes whose smile's cheekiness made them looks too much like smirks and whose smirk's happiness made them look too much like smiles. He was afraid her smooth skin was blemished with that monster's mark. He was afraid her eyes were bright no more. Maybe he was also afraid for the aunt who looked like aunt Bella without the crazy in the pictures in the album Mother tells aunt Bella she has burned. 

He was just so fucking afraid, has been since he took the fucking mark. The fear drains him. The constant fear, paranoia, uncertainty has turned him into a shell of his former self. He needs a break.

And the means of it has been presented to him. From now, he can devote a few hours of his not being afraid, not cowering, not being on knees for the Dark Lord to do with as he pleases but making another being afraid and miserable. And the fact that that being will be that uppity mudblood was a cherry on top. He was sure to enjoy his mudblood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That turned out to be nothing like what I had in mind.


	2. Declawing the kneazle

Hermione had tried find a way for getting out of the weird neon purple magical rope that her hands and ankles were bound with but none of her attempts bore fruit. They seem to prevent her from using any magic and were nothing like muggle ropes. Though the half-baked idea she had come up with to get rid of the luminescent monstrosities with her woefully small Arsenal of wandless spell that requires absolutely no motion probably wouldn’t have worked anyways. Harry wasn’t here with his good bad luck.

It was matter of luck that the death eaters attacked just the day after she sent her away her parents to Australia. It couldn’t be by design as the death eaters would not thinkthey had anything to fear from two muggles. The attackers—eight low probably ranking death eaters she didn’t know wouldn’t have cared for their life.

having become sick of worrying she was looking at a spot on the gray wall that was darker than the rest. It's edges were ragged and she was sure it resembled the borders of some country but before she could figure out whivh one exactly her thoughts were interrupted by an almost imperceptible creak.

She looked to the door to see Draco Malfoy entering, he looked even worse than he did at school last year, his skin was taut and greyish, his hair although clean was messy and limp. Peter Pettigrew followed Malfoy into the room carrying couldron with blue smoke billowing out of it. Unlike Malfoy, Peter was looking better than the last time she had seen him.

She felt a sudden urge to screem and rage at him; she was in a dangerous and stressfull situation, alone, as she hadn't been since that fateful night in the lavatory. It was also likely that he was the reason she was here, he and Snape were the only ones who could inform you-know-who on her connection with Harry, she could think of no other reason as to why they would spare her life. She resolved to not give them whatever they want—most likely information on Harry. She also resolved to not act on her urge; In the position she was in, it would not be wise antogonise him.

Malfoy had been watching her as if waiting for something.

"Hello, Granger" Malfoy spoke in a deceptively amicable voice.

"Fuck you."

Malfoy smirked but showed no verbal aknowledgement of the statement just advanced toward her until he was just in front of her. He took out his wand and started chanting something in a low voice as the tip of his wand glowed a blue similar to the cauldron's shade. She felt a tingling sensation all over her body and started thrashing and yelling obscenities at Malfoy but neither deterred him. Abruptly she stopped her cursing and thrashing. It felt like a part of had just disappeared. Something integral to her has parted with her leaving being a hole. She felt empty. She looked to Malfoy, he had gotten a dagger from somewhere; it's blade glinted like gold.

He approached her and she tried to back away. Bit it was futile, he was soon on top of her, the blade knife was placed on the soft flesh below her shoulder blade. She doubled down on her thrashing; idly noting that the blade _was_ gold. Only her hands and her ankles were tied leaving a lot of room for movement. Malfoy got hit due to her erratic movement a lot. 

"Stop fucking squirming like a fish on land for fuck's sake" he said after a particularly hard kick to his chin.

And just after that she got where it hurts the with her tied tied feet.

"Salazar fucking Merlin with a goat's femur!" he said while backed away and doubled over. 

She wanted to savour her victory before the fears set in but before she could Malfoy was striding towards her with a dangerous look in hia eyes. 

CRACK! 

Her left cheek felt like a firecracker exploded next to it. Was Malfoy always this strong. 

"That's enough horsing around for today", he said as he pointed his wand towards her. Her body straightened from her fetal position as the weird purple magical rope coiled itself tightly around her; covering every inch from her neck to ankle and tightly pinning her hands behind her back. She thought it would be impossible for the knife to reach her flesh but what she tried to voice the thought she discovered she couldn't speak.

Turned out the thought was wrong too and the stupid rope let the knife through as though it didn't even exist. She gave a soundless shriek at the sharp pain. Pettigrew came forward and she saw droplets of blood falling in the cauldron turning it into a garish orange. As her shoulder throbbed she watched as the cauldron was placed on the floor and Malfoy started incanting over it.

And then she screamed. Her whole being was engulfed in pain. It was a surreal kind of pain, none of her body parts were affected yet it was excruciating. Her soul was on fire, not her heart or brain or gut but her very soul; something whose existence she was doubtful about only the previous day. The pain was the only thing that was real. It waned a bit and she had no doubt Malfoy had crucioed her when the pain came back stronger and soon everything was black and then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, that wasn't crucio. Hermione has never been crucioed and thought it was as the only thing she knows about cruciatus is that it's super painful.
> 
> This, the first chapter and the next chapter were all supposed to be the first chapter but I'm lazy and if I don't post short chapters, I won't be posting anything.
> 
> There will be smut in the next chapter, hopefully.


End file.
